Denebola
Denebola Legulus Le On (デネボラ・レグルス・レ・オーン) is a character in the anime and manga series Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. "The CarrierEmperor Ridefencer! Proceed to the stage!" "You wear on you a shining star! Brutal and fiendish king of the animals! Descend, The LeoAstralArmored LeoBrave!" Appearance She has purple eyes and hair which is grey on her bangs, but mostly blue and very long. She also has lion ears. She wears a red bra and white jacket with brown on the sleeves and white pants. She wears red gloves and shoes, and her deck case is worn on a belt. Personality Denebola thinks of herself as a star, who is superior to everyone else. She is bossy and vain. Biography Denebola is one of the users of the Reverse 12 Zodiac Braves, The LeoAstralArmored LeoBrave. Miroku summoned her after the last Tri-Dragon Deity was found, and gave her the Triumvirate to be subordinates. Denebola planned to battle Rei, but he was gone. Salt decided to battle instead, to protect Rikuto, who was sick. He lost the battle, and as a result, the space compass. Denebola gave the space compass to Justice Tachibana. She said that it should be the prize for his Justice Cup. Miroku was amused by this development, and supported it. After the Justice Cup ended, and Rei won, Denebola announced that to get the compass, Rei would have to defeat her first. He accepted that challenge. Meanwhile, she sent two followers, Altair and Vega, to stop Kiriga and the others from entering the fourth class. Both Denebola and the robots were defeated in battle, against the Tri-Dragon Deity users. Denebola was shocked, but did gracefully accept defeat. Denebola later assisted Rei, but telling him the location of Miroku. She claimed to be unhappy about the fact that the space compass Rei was awarded was a fake. When Miroku announced that he was dissolving the guild, Denebola was bothered by this. She went to confront him, bringing along Rukinosu and the Triumvirate. Miroku then summoned a snake, which devoured Rukinosu, and erased the Cancer symbol. Its power seemed to transfer to Ophiuchus. This only made her more suspicious of Miroku. Denebola decided that she was in love with Kiriga, and lured him out to battle. She bought Fairy (her rival in love) and Samantha there as well. If she won, Kiriga would be hers and if she lost, she would give him the space compass. She wanted to run away with him, and escape Ophiuchus. Naturally, Kiriga rejected her and won the battle, thanks to Ian evolving. After the battle, Denebola decided to accept Kiriga's answer, and reminded him that one day, Fairy would grow up. When Denebola returned to Miroku, she realized that he set her up to bring the compass to Kiriga. Then, like Rukinosu, she was sacrificed to Ophiuchus. The Triumvirate pull Denobola, Rukinosu and Miroku out from Nakes' body, during the final battle. Once the battle is over, Denebola decides to return to her own dimension. Deck She uses a white deck, with the Reverse 12 Zodiac Brave as the focus. Battle Stats Trivia *She is named for a star in Leo. Appearances Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits anime Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Female characters Category:White card battlers Category:Antagonist